<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vendetta by ploiuiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880094">Vendetta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu'>ploiuiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini-Ace #5 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Multi, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, School Shootings, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploiuiu/pseuds/ploiuiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was at the wrong place, at the wrong time; many would say.<br/>Hinata would say he was at the right place, at the right time.<br/>Oikawa would blame himself.<br/>Iwaizumi would tried to hold everyone together.</p><p>All because of jealousy.<br/>*** As of April 26 2021 ***<br/>The Original OS received edits which is why it is now standing in the two chapters.<br/>The chapter 3 is an author note.<br/>This contains swears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini-Ace #5 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vendetta - Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to publish this instead of updating a new chapter from one of the Haikyuu!!! stories for my weekly writing quota.<br/>This is an OS that will focus on Oikawa's point of view.<br/>Not Beta<br/>Thanks in advance for all the comments that motivates to keep writing every week a solid 7-8 hours and all the kudos. I really hope you enjoy this O-S!<br/>First published on October 7, 2020<br/>Edit April 15 2021 &amp; April 25 2021</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As of April 26, the OS is now divide in 2 chapters because it is endless. So the original OS is in 2 chapters<br/>On chapter 3, it is a note asking your opinion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's not your fault!" Iwaizumi tried to reassure his best friend and captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball club.</p><p>"How can you say that Iwa-chan? Chibi-chan is at the hospital unconscious! You saw him! It's all my fault!" Oikawa was the definition of stubborn as he waited impatiently for the authorization to be let go. "So much blood! and he got hit and toss around like a doll rag!"</p><p>Oikawa needed to go to the hospital to personally check on his unofficial kohai shorty pie. They didn't allow him in the ambulance as they need his testimony and their coach was with him already talking to Karasuno's coach. The night had fall, and the journalists were on the other side reporting the ongoing event at Aoba Johsai.</p><p>In different households, several volleyball players were waiting anxiously for any news of who was injured, especially Karasuno team as no names had been release because most of the victims were minors. All they knew was the arrest of a potential suspect and multiple students were sent to several hospitals.</p><p>"What are we going to tell Karasuno team? They will have our heads when they learned what happen to Hinata.  We can't... actually.... you know tell them!" Kindachi asked.</p><p>"You all should go home when they let us go," Iwaizumi said firmly looking at the rest of their team as they formed a circle around Oikawa and him. "We will handle the questions; we are still the Vice-Captain and the Captain of this team." </p><p>"You kids can go, we got your testimony," An exhausted police officer told them.</p><p>"Which hospital was Hinata sent?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Miyagi hospital, they are going to assess his injuries. We already contact his coach and advisor, since the family was not unable to take the call."</p><p>The police officer turned around to assist the crowd of student as the students were leaving with their parents.</p><p>"Their coach is probably telling the news to their respective team. Everyone is watching the news, so don't panic. I can handle the questions on the chat, close your phone and be with your family," Iwaizumi continued as he eyed everyone. "Especially Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kioutani, school is probably going to be shut down for a few days, Oikawa can always set like a meeting so you can talk-"</p><p>"SON!" A few parents shouted as they were trying to reach to their children.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go with Kunimi." Kindachi said as he pulled his friend to leave the school ground.</p><p>"We might tease all of you a lot, but if you need anything, don't be afraid to call us," Oikawa said the emotion making it difficult to speak.</p><p>Oikawa was already texting on his phone in a chat something.</p><p>"Come on, we are going too. There's nothing more we can do. All the students have been evacuated and it will take a long time before we have more information." Iwaizumi said, grabbing Oikawa to make sure he would follow.</p><hr/><p>Oikawa's mother came to get him and Iwaizumi. She was paled, trembling as she gathered the tall ones in her arms and teary. "Let's go home, boys! I'm so glad you are both okay! We can order and you can stay home, Hajime."</p><p>"Can we make a stop at the hospital?" Oikawa asked his mother who's fingertips were trembling slightly on the stirring wheel.</p><p>Both Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's phones kept buzzing to notify them of receiving texts.</p><p>"We can do that tomorrow, you both need rest and your friend is probably unable to receive visit except from his family."</p><p>They climbed in the car in silence, Oikawa focused on the notifications of texts he was receiving. Chibi-chan was at their school for the two weeks for some remedial courses because Karasuno couldn't afford to give them. They have let Chibi-chan joined their practices so he doesn't worried about going back and forth to Karasuno, it was such a boost to toss to him! Chibi-chan was being very compliant and today, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Oikawa sighed as he slowly type in the chat Shorty Pie has created.</p><p>"You don't need to answer them, Oikawa!" Iwaizumi easily hovering over Oikawa's shoulder. </p><p>"It's the least I can do to give them any informations."</p><p>Aoba Johsai High wasn't far from the Oikawa home, they stumble inside and Oikawa quickly grabbed the TV controller to power on and settle it on the news.</p><p>The headlines of the Nationals was still rolling: '<em>Shooting at Aoba Johsai - 6 deaths - Dozen injured at the hospitals'</em></p><p>The anchorman was speaking: "We have interrupt our other news as we can now confirm, that no student or staff of the school are left inside the school. It's been nearly two hours, they were able to evacuate the latest group of students held in hostage. The suspect is still alive and had been apprehended by the forces. We could not interview anyone since the security and well-being of the students who are minors is in everyone's mind. We would like to reiterate our sincere condolences to the families and hoping the students will have a speedy recovery. Our journalists at the place where the shooting occurred is about to do an update."</p><p>The image of the TV changes as both third years sat while Oikawa's mother was ordering food for them to eat.</p><p>"Yes. This afternoon, a shooting happened in Miyagi Prefecture is one of the private High schools, Aoba Johsai High, commonly known as Seijoh. The intervention force was still working on liberating the hostages within two hours. From that, we will have a spoke person who is about to tell us the latest details. Of course, this is still an ongoing investigation which would take a few days to have more information. There's a lot of rumours of who is the suspects? As in, is there more than one? Who died? Who is injured? We can only speculate for now as we can see the students (the images changes to students being evacuated by ambulances or out of the high school as more police officers deployed all around the area, creating security barriers. The school staff is working with the police department to contact all the families, and no proper identification can be released without being sure. We know that the police found six bodies of adults probably trying to protect the students, but again the police are very tight and don't allow us to have the information."</p><p>"The hostages are out and safe?"</p><p>"Indeed, the worry for the police department was the impact of the news on the hostages because it was still ongoing and it was their priority to save the students life. We now know everyone is out. As a reminder, we heard several gunshots live from the inside of the school, so we had to mover further from the school while the police and the intervention force was trying to mobilize and communicate with the suspect and the hostages..."</p><p>"We are being told, that a spoke person is already on their way to speak."</p><p>The footage focus back to a small podium as a few representatives were behind the male spoke person and still movement of police officers working on the scene.</p><p>"The school staff and our teams are still working on reaching out for the parents of the injured students and the six deaths. We can say it, we have been fortunate as we know other shootings in other schools results in way more deaths and injured students. We will not release any names for the different victims or suspects. Many are minors and it is still an ongoing investigation. The number of injured is not precise, yet we can affirm some are hospitalized in different conditions. We can confirm at nine p.m., all the staff and the students are no longer inside the school. We can confirm during the release of the hostages, we were able to ensure that everyone was alive. There is no death account during the six hours of the hostage situation, but a few students are injured and are currently transported or treated at the hospitals that took them."</p><p>The television showed the camera recording students, parents and police scatted all over the school ground and line up of ambulances. The journalist continued her reporting by confirming a few details of the chronology of the shooting in their school.</p><p>"We can confirm a few details of the chronology. The shooting started at 2: 25 p.m., where most students were finishing their class to go to their club activities. The fire alarms of the school were triggered around the same time. Which probably stop the momentum of the rush of the students in the hallways. We know several gunshots had been heard, mainly during the hostage and a bit before. We have retrieved on the suspect a pistol and a submachine gun."</p><p>She took a breath and used a firm tone. "This is all we can tell at this point because, I repeat, it is still an ongoing investigation. We do hope you do not harass the victims for more information or their versions."</p><p>Oikawa starred. It was the very watered version of the event as he got blast back to 2:25 p.m. earlier this afternoon. The spokesperson kept droning on and answering the journalists' questions, but Oikawa was already back in his mind reliving the events.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>2:25 p.m. at Seijoh</strong>
</p><p>Its the fifth day out of ten days, Oikawa and Iwaizumi met with Chibi-chan and showed him his classes and let him follow them like a puppy to their own class. The principle had request Iwaizumi to be in charge and Oikawa tagged along the way. Now Iwaizumi and Oikawa were outside eating their lunches while checking strategies for the team. Chibi-chan was in class and should be finishing soon.</p><p>On the second day, Oikawa offered to speak to his coach to have Chibi-chan attend their volleyball practice. It's been three days, it's a game-changer already not only for Chibi-chan to learn the proper basic, but also the motivation, and the team's mood was 180 degrees different. Even, the coaches were stunned by the energy and innocence of number 10 of Karasuno. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had already reassured Daichi-san, the Captain of Karasuno team, about taking care of the little crow who was temporarily their baby dove, and no one was immune to his natural charm. Oikawa never felt so alive to toss to someone, especially how much he had doubt when he first met him. </p><p>When the school fire alarms got triggered; ringing loudly.</p><p>"Ah, seem another false alarm, better text the team to-"</p><p>Gunshots echoed from the inside of the school.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"Was that a gunshot?" Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>More were heard, people mainly students and a few staffs about to enter the high school  were on their phone calling 119.</p><p>"I'm calling 119, this is not normal!" Iwaizumi said reaching for his phone.</p><p>Oikawa watched Iwaizumi called and tell the dispatcher what was happening, the sound of gunshots still echoing in his ears.</p><p>"We are not the only ones to call several have called and they are on their way."</p><p>The speakers around the school activate : "Protocol White! Protocol White!" Follow by gunshots and screams.</p><p>Protocol white was the code to say that an individual was arm and inside the school. Chibi-chan wasn't told about these protocols and he wasn't sure if it was also a thing in Karasuno.</p><p>Moments later several polices cars was on their way and the police officers were already directing the students and the staff to follow them away from school. "You too kids, we need you with the others. The intervention force came as everyone could hear the gunshots ricochets" as they were surround by police officers to bring them at the spot. </p><p>The next minutes goes really quickly as a few students are pushing the door of the high school running away, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could only stare as the police officers were waiving while parents were trying to reach for their children. </p><p>"We got to text the team!"</p><p>"Their phones must be off!"</p><p>"Do you really see Kindachi, Kumini, Yahaba and Watari actually have their phones off?" Oikawa raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I just worried that if we texted them, it gives the crazy person who has a gun an idea where to pinpoint in their direction and shoot at them."</p><p>"Fuck, you are right!" Oikawa said. He inhaled slowly and exhaled. "I'm sure they are alright!" He tried to be optimist.</p><p>"What class they have, now? The third years were in the gym, the second year on the fifth level, the first year on the seven level," Oikawa enumerated, it was his job as a captain to know everyone's schedule.</p><p>"What about HInata-Kun?" Iwaizumi was the only one allow to call him like that for now. </p><p>"Shit, the remedial courses, I have no idea where it is!"</p><p>"Oikawa-San! Iwaizumi-San!" the third years exclaimed which brought the rest relief as they saw their coaches going to help the rest of the staff of the school. </p><p>"Iwazumi-Senpai! Oikawa-Senpai!" the second year Watari said approaching them.</p><p>"Text your parents that you are fine, if you have your phones. Anyone see the first years?" Iwaizumi while Oikawa was worried about Chibi-chan, unlike the other first years, he easily get himself lost at the weirdest places. </p><p>"What the actual fuck was that? We were going downstairs we heard the gunshots. We thought it was a joke until we heard screams! I didn't see the chipmunk" Kyōtani said scowling.</p><p>"No the first years was on the seven level and we were at the gym when the police barge inside and brought us here."</p><p>Everyone glanced as armed men and women entered with their guns inside the school. A some spot was already equipped to try and direct the different teams.</p><p>"Sorry, kids, we are trying to get everyone accounted," The woman police officer said, ""A colleague of mine is on his way when he finishes with the students whose parents have come. It should be your turned. Please gives us your name and let us know if your parents have arrived to pick you up. We need to take your statements."</p><p>The sun was glaring, but all the students around her were anxious and unsure how to proceed.</p><p>"Hanamaki Takihirō, third year."</p><p>"Watari Shinji, second year."</p><p>"Matsukawa Issei, third year."</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru, third year."</p><p>"Yahaba Shigeru, second year."</p><p>"Iwaizumi Hajime, third year."</p><p>"Kyōtani Kentarō, second year."</p><p>The officer nodded and was about to leave them - probably to report when Oikawa called out:</p><p>"Wait before you leave." Oikawa said, knowing Hinata was the only one not wearing the school uniform; no need to spend or provide spare uniforms if the first year was going to stay for 10 days of school. "There's a first-year who doesn't go to our school. He has orange hair. he's tiny, like the size of an elementary student. His name is Hinata Shōyō, and he is easily scared of new people, especially tall ones. Can you tell us where he is? We know he doesn't like being alone in here."</p><p>"What was this Hinata Shōyō doing at the school?"</p><p>"Woah, he is not the one who shot, he would never do that, he is here for remedial classes so he can pass his exams this year." Watari immediately defend as the police officer was about to reach their transmitter. "He's an innocent kid!"</p><p>"I still need to report this student and speak with the staff, don't worry if he is innocent nothing."</p><p>"Wait when you see him, can you tell him, that I'm waiting for him! I know he trusted me and Iwaizumi." Oikawa very worried, Chibi-chan was not a dangerous person, he was more scared about 99% of the school students and the one 1% was probably their team. He would hide between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, it didn't take some special skills to see that Hinata was very silent if the captain and the Ace of Seijoh was not around.</p><p>"Oikawa-Senpai is right!" Yahaba said, "Hinata will trusted only these two. He is very shy and with our school being very big..."</p><p>The police officer nodded and smiled and left while reaching for their transmitter. The boys were left alone waiting jumping a bit as another series of gunshots were heard making everyone stood still and shut up while students were sill evacuating. The paramedics were waiting on the first injured to be brought to them.</p><p>"We got several injured students, need help!"</p><p>Everyone whipped their head as they heard Kumini yelling for help. As he appeared carrying in his arms a girl who was probably shot if she couldn't walk by herself. Before the paramedics took over, some students could be heard muttering about the blood trickling down her leg. The paramedic was already running as the students were helping each other by carrying other students to the injured tent set up. Moments later, they could see the paramedics activating, asking for backup and bringing on a stretcher the student to the nearest hospital.</p><p>"Stay here, please I know you want to help, but we took account of you," The police officers were saying, forming a barrier while students were now everywhere and parents were desperately holding their phones looking to spot their child or children.</p><p>It's a long desperate process.</p><p>Oikawa's phone, it was Hinata calling him. He answered and was about to say something.</p><p>"Oikawa-Senpai?" the scared and shy barely a whisper voice interrupted him. Chibi-chan never called him like that. "Oikawa-senpai, listen, I'll call you back, but now there's a deal we can do but you got to make sure the police is not <em>talking</em> !" he insisted, Oikawa could feel Shorty Pie was trying so hard to refrain a sob.</p><p>
  <em>"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TOO! " roared a voice in the background. Chibi-chan hung up.</em>
</p><p>"Excuse me, Iwa-chan we got to see the police," As he grabbed Iwa-chan by his shirt, the others had clearly heard his conversation.</p><p>"Hey where are you going?" A few police officers stopped them.</p><p>"It's about the shooter, one of my friend called me and he had news, he's going to call me back!"</p><p>"Follow me!" The police officer said as Oikawa clutched on his phone, relieved to find it fully charge. "Not you!" Addressing himself to Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Wait, Chibi-chan only expect us to answer the phone."</p><p>"What's going on?!" As the one in charge to mediate and tried to contact the shooter was put into the update mixed with nearly anxious Oikawa's voice.</p><p>"The kids are right! Follow me, we have determined that there are only hostages on the six-floor. We have evacuated the first three floors and posted agents everywhere to ensure the safety of the students. What did your friend say?" As police officers around them were setting the materials around the two of them and took the phone to make sure it was charge and could receive the call. </p><p>"It will be a register call." One of the workers explained to them, setting the tools around them.</p><p>"Your name?</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru."</p><p>"Iwaizumi Hajime, we already identify ourselves with an officer."</p><p>The guy nodded clearly agitated by the situation. Oikawa didn't waste more time to explain the situation. </p><p>"Chibi-chan said that he will call me back and that the police should not be talking. And... and there's a deal he wants to do. There's was a voice in the background mad at Hinata."</p><p>"He means Hinata Shōyō, the first year from a different school who was here because he was on remedial courses." Iwaizumi supplied because clearly the nickname Oikawa gives to the tangerine head would not help the police and the interventions forces identify.</p><p>"We are set, sir." A worker said who nodded as Oikawa's phone rang, an incoming call from Hinata Shōyō. </p><p>As the head of the operation explained what they have to do. He, also, insisted that only Oikawa talk because they did not have much information and this was currently the best lead. The mediator was warning the teams inside about the current situation. He remined if it was too much they could take over, but it was not wise to do so. Oikawa was stubborn, he could take the call, it was the least he could do while Hinata mentioned he was with the shooter while the others thought Hinata was the actual responsible of this event. </p><p>Oikawa felt a different kind of stress.</p><p>"Oikawa-san, you will answer."</p><p>"Oikawa-senpai?" The high pitched voice of Chibi-chan filled the area.</p><p>"Put it on the speaker phone, you brat!"</p><p>"Oikawa-senpai, you are on speaker phone."</p><p>"Same here you Chibi-chan, Iwa-chan wanted to hear what you have to tell me."</p><p>"Iwaizumi-san?" the male voice said a bit curious making the adults exchanged glance. This was their chance to keep everyone alive and see how many hostages and injured students.</p><p>"Why did you call Shittykawa? Hinata-Kun, you know you can always reach for me first?" Iwaizumi said counting on his complicity with Oikawa to keep everyone alive and the line open with their little friend as long as they could.</p><p>"I...I...I know Iwa-Senpai....but uh someone wants to talk to Oikawa-Senpai and they didn't have his number and I didn't think it was fair that I just give Grand..." Hinata stuttered as a smack was heard through the speaker, "I mean Oikawa-Senpai's phone number to a stranger."</p><p>"I'm not a stranger to Oikawa-senpai, you stupid brat!"</p><p>"You may know me, but I don't remember you, can you tell me Chibi-chan if you are hurt?"</p><p>"No...no..no...Oikawa-Senpai, i'm okay! The police is not around you, right ? They won't talk?! I made a deal with your friend, so I can let him talk. The police is outside and it's getting on the nerve of X-san."</p><p>"My name is not X-san, you BRAT! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" the male roared again.</p><p>"Ya-hoo!!!" Oikawa's famous salutation hoping the guy's attention will redirect to him. "Chibi-chan made the best decision to call you X instead of crazy since I don't even know what to call you!"</p><p>"You can call me your favorite kohai instead of this brat!" The male voice was deep and seething of anger.</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a glance, what just happen? Was all these people injured because of a nickname? Of course, while Hinata was not their official kohai, he was still someone they cherished, enjoyed teasing and Matsu-chan and Maki-chan would tease their friends/Captain and Ace of Seijoh that Hinata was their favorite kohai.</p><p>"I'm assuming you are a second or first year, because no way a third year would ask us to call you,  kohai!"</p><p>"Congratulations, Iwaizumi-san!" he a false happy tone.</p><p>"Hinata-kun, how many people are in the room including you and <em>our favorite kohai</em>?" Iwaizumi said hoping that calling the guy like that and Oikawa was completely frozen next to him! He hoped trashykawa was able to pull out of his daze, because clearly that guy wanted both their attention.</p><p>"Uh.."uhn... there's me and <em>him</em>, then 14 guys and 3 girls!"</p><p>"That's very good chibi-chan!" Oikawa praised. He took all his confidence. "Now, who is injured in the room?"</p><p>"Oh don't worry Oikawa-san, I did not injure them too much, yeah the girls are bleeding a bit from the cuts and bullets, but you shouldn't worry too much. As for the guys, well I can say they looked a bit roughed up, but they have all their attention on me."</p><p>"You are crazy, taking one first year! And us second and third years!" A guy from in the background yelled.</p><p>"OH shut it, you basketball player! I want you all to pay!"</p><p>"Oikawa! Please please please, save us" said one of the girls said obviously crying.</p><p>Iwaizumi grabbed a pen and a paper supply to them so they could communicate</p><p>He wrote as fast he could</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Shooter</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>First or second year</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seijoh student?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wants to be call favorite kohai</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hostage</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>18 hostages </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>15 guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3 girls</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 girl =&gt; fangirl of kawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 first year = Hinata</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second &amp; Third year</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1  M from the basket</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"We are going to start by your crazy little protege! Which he totally doesn't deserve that title!"</p><p>"Remember the deal. You talk way too much with Oikawa-senpai. Now you got to finish your end of the bargain!" Hinata said with his most stable voice. Oikawa could imagine an angel trying to act angry.</p><p>"If I don't?"</p><p>"I will shut the call!"</p><p>"WHAT YOU CANNOT DO THAT! YOU STUPID KID! WE NEED OIKAWA TO SAVE US!"</p><p>"YES, HE'S A DAZZLING BEAUTY!" the second girl exclaimed.</p><p>"We both know how much you are craving for Oikawa-Senpai's attention and with Iwa-Senpai around, you can be sure that Oikawa-senpai's attention can be devoted to you. If I shut it, you will never have the opportunity to talk to him without the police presence! Because we both agree if the police were to intervene, you were free to shot us!"</p><p>The two-third years froze. They did not need to look at each other to have the same thought. What kind of deal was that!?</p><p>Only to think of this second after. If one of these workers had made a mistake to talk, there would be more students injured!</p><p>"Now, let the girls go! We already bargain that we will stay all of us here. After all the guys are way more valuable than a screeching banshee." Chibi-chan got guts to talk back, but now wasn't the time. Oikawa sweatdrops at the idea. Hinata continued. " Come on, don't you want to show how good, responsible and trustworthy, you are to Oikawa-senpai? For you to be so devoted to Oikawa-senpai, you must know how hard it is to get praise from him? Especially from people who are his regular teammates."</p><p>At this precise moment, Iwaizumi vaguely wondered if Hinata understood all the words he was saying and how weird it was to hear Hinata so mature and trying to manipulate the guy.</p><p>"I always praise my people if they deserve of course! If you do liberate the girls, especially my fangirls, I would be more than impress by your willingness because that's what I like to see from someone," Oikawa said trying to not feel it creepy and remained unaffected that Hinata was implying that the guy was stalking him.</p><p>"Fine," a thump and a yelp was heard, " The three girls go before I change my mind. The police tried to step inside and this classroom is going to be decorate with his brain particles."</p><p>"Go girls!"</p><p>Noises could be heard and a few seconds and a worker was making a thumb up showing they got them. </p><p>Oikawa never felt so sweaty as now and he did sweat a lot in other activities.</p><p>"Now, that the deal is completed. I will enjoy messing with each of you!"</p><p>"You didn't took us randomly," Hinata said. What game, Chibi-chan was playing at?</p><p>"What do you know?"</p><p>"Two people are losing a lot of blood. You want your revenge because they are in Oikawa-Senpai's circle," Hinata's voice trembled. Still, he kept going hoping he could pass information that Iwa-Senpai was smart enough to decode even if they barely knew each other. "You said it yourself when you grab me in the hallway while the other was collarel (collateral damage). I'm precious to Oikawa-Senpai, but I don't see how it is different from any first years on the team or Iwa-Senpai," his innocence resurfaced at the end of his little speech. He sounded exhausted.</p><p>While Iwaizumi was crossing out and adding words. </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Shooter</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>First or second year</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Seijoh student<strike>?! </strike>definitely</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>wants to be call favorite kohai</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Motive: Revenge, stalking kawa</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hostage</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>15 guys</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2 M injured big</strong>
</p><p><strike> <strong>3 girls </strong> </strike> <strong>s</strong> <strong>afe</strong></p><p>
  <strike> <strong>1 girl =&gt; fangirl of kawa</strong> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>1 first year = Hinata</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Second &amp; Third year</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1  M from the basket</strong>
</p><p>"The moment you step in here, Oikawa-San is all over you. He! A third year ! The volleyball Captain take the <em>TIME</em> to walk you everywhere! Do you know how difficult it is to have his attention? If it isn't the stupid fangirls surrounding him, it's Iwaizumi-San. Of course, I would never be able to go against Iwaizumi-San or even the volleyball team. Yet, you just enter here and act all cute and innocent..."</p><p><em> BECAUSE HE IS INNOCENT AND A CUTE SUNSHINE! </em> Both third years thought</p><p>The deranged male student continued his rant : "ONE FUCKING YEAR! I was just invisible and you just step in here and he fawning over you."</p><p>Iwaizumi circled the second year on his paper.</p><p>"You..you hurt people because the principle asks Iwaizumi to guide me around the school?" He shrieked and sobbed. Hinata's nerves took over, he couldn't handle trying to convince and gain time against this third year. All his confidence had depleted." You shoot students just because Grand King was helping Iwa-Iwa-Iwa-senpai? Why do you want Grand King to be hurt?"</p><p><em>I wouldn't say that Trashykawa was very helpful, </em>but Iwaizumi held that thought internally.</p><p>"Don't be stupid brat!"</p><p>"HEY, he is not a brat! We have two second years who needed an ambulance. You fucking shot to us, and you are keeping up. It's been what... three hours?" Someone in the room screamed. </p><p>"They needed medical attention! You want to fight us! How you think Oikawa is going to feel?! "Another voice out from the background.</p><p>"Oikawa is not someone violent unless you go after someone dear to him, same with Iwaizumi. Why do you think they admire? It's not just because of volleyball. We are all teenagers, nearly adults, except the kid that you are about to strangle! For god damm sake!"</p><p>Several gunshots were heard everyone stopped, the officer was about to call for the teams to force an assault, but Oikawa glared, it would just fired him up.</p><p>"I DARE YOU TO SAY ONE WORD! GO FOR IT! JUST ONE FUCKING ONE AND SOMEONE WILL BLEED!" A cackle.</p><p>Oikawa wasn't a fool, two of his schoolmates needed medical attention, and he was about to take a leaf out of Hinata's book. The guys seemed to like deals, and he wasn't observing for nothing. Hinata was panicking and had done the best he can. It was their turn to step up. </p><p>Iwaizumi suddenly felt Oikawa's gaze intensity on him, asking <em> do you trust me </em>? What was he about to do? Why did he felt like it was going to be very stupid?</p><p>"If you are our favourite kohai, then you must know where is the volleyball gym?"</p><p>A moment of silence. Beams of sweat trickled from his forehead to his cheeks and his chin.</p><p>"You want my attention and Iwa-chan's attention. You got it, but this time, you are going to listen to us, your Senpais! As our kohai, I propose you a deal if you listen, don't shoot. If you don't want to listen to my proposition. Feel free to shoot another bullet."</p><p>Oikawa understood this was a gamble, and every second kept them alive or moments away from dying. He had to improvise even if he didn't have the authorization to do it. People were counting on him to keep them alive.</p><p>"The police are going to leave the sixth floor, and they are going to wait on the seven-floor. Meanwhile you and the hostages go to the gym, the volleyball one. You will leave the two injured in the classroom for the police to take care of them while Iwa-chan and I will be your new hostages."</p><p>"How would I know that you will keep your word?"</p><p>"Are you saying you doubt the words of your senpais?" Oikawa challenged. " I don't like that my kohai challenges me about whether I keep my promises or not. No one on the team doubts me. No even Kyotani, you must know him, he is a second year" <em>Sorry Mad-dog.</em></p><p>"If you go back to your word, I will shoot and just to warn you."</p><p>The shooter pulled the trigger once again. How many fucking bullets, this guy possessed with him?! It made the students go wild screaming! A bloody high pitch curling scream! Wait! Did that second year, just shot shorty pie! He dared to shot Chibi-chan! He could barely contain his anger.</p><p>"What the fuck!" swears a couple of rough voiced through his phone. </p><p>"Oikawa-San doesn't go back on his words!" Hinata wailed.</p><p>"He's just a first year!" Another hostage was saying in the background among others.</p><p>"The trust, man, the trust!"</p><p>"Don't worry, we will be in the gym before you!"</p><p>The line cut suddenly while the others around them tried to refocus and think of a solution. </p><p>"What is wrong with you-u kids! I can't let you just go without any protection!"</p><p>"You will have too! By changing them of location, in the gym, there's a few first aid kits which can ensure we can keep the other people who are injured alive! We need to go now! He wants my attention and he will get it! Physically!"</p><hr/><p>The next thing happening, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, ran toward the gym and already grabbing all the first aid kits they could have while the police officers were climbing the roofs to have a better angle. The gym was connected inside the school but had an outdoor door, which means the group only needed to walk in the hallway to reach their destination.</p><p>"You are crazy, Shittykawa... but you took the right decision, I don't know how long they can stand and my guts are telling me that Hinata-kun lied about his injuries."</p><p>Oikawa nodded as the door opened with four second years, nine third years, all Oikawa's friends when he wasn't hanging out with the volleyball team or Iwa-chan. Chibi-chan was held like a rag doll. From his injuries and his wounds, dripped blood on the floor of the gym, creating red splatters and small puddles. Chibi-chan was awfully pale. The others had bruises and were rough up.</p><p>"Give us the kid, Hasegawa," A third year in the swimming team, he had a black eye, six feet tall.  Oikawa wondered for a fraction why no one tries to jump on the shooter even if it wasn't the wisest idea. Unless, they were threatened by using the shrimp as leverage.</p><p>
  <em> Hasegawa Genkei  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A second-year who was refused in the volleyball team and with whom Oikawa barely interact.  </em>
</p><p>The six-foot and three inches threw Chibi-chan, who was easily caught and the guys, the hostages even injured, shuffled nearer Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They grabbed the first aid kit and started applying pressure.</p><p>"Hasegawa Genkei-Kun!" Iwaizumi called out, his Voce-Captain showed, hoping to divert the second year's attention to him as he advanced.</p><p>Hasegawa, the shooter paused. He only look to Oikawa who distanced himself from the hostages.</p><p>"You came!" </p><p>"Why didn't you give me your name?"</p><p>"I thought you would know who I was by my voice! I know now how clueless you are!"</p><p>As much as he just want to turn and checked on Chibi-chan, Oikawa was only standing there to give time.</p><p>"Well, we barely interact, it's not my fault sadly school life and with volleyball, I'm busy!"</p><p>"If you had accept me on the volleyball team!"</p><p>Oikawa signaled Iwaizumi with a small code to return to Chibi-chan.</p><p>'I was not the captain last year and the coach was giving the final word."</p><p>"You could have vouch for me! Like you did for Watari! I was surprised you took him! Or the brat!"</p><p>"Watari earned it and it was the coach and the previous captain decision, I merely express my opinion! As for Chibi-chan, he is not a brat! He is the most wonderful person. Only, he is temporarily attending the school to have better grades! It was the coach who spoke to the other coach about letting Hinata practices here instead of trying to go back and forth to attend practices after his classes in here! I vouch that I will take care of him and not isolate him, because he is a shy person around new people! Which you definitely aggravated his fear!"</p><p>Iwaizumi crouched down over the first year who made no sound, only to stare back at his hazel eyes. The usual sparkling of gold of excitment was gone and it was reflecting how terrified he was. The guys used their shirts to apply pressure as the bandages was not enough. Iwaizumi removed his shirt as someone shouted!</p><p>"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM THE BRAT! HE DOESN'T NEED ATTENTION! DO IT! YOU CAN TAKE A FIRST AID KIT FOR YOURSELF."</p><p>At that moment Iwaizumi understood that the guys were expecting that and were trying to help the little crow as much they could before one grabbed a first aid kit and move across the gym still in the peripheral of the shooter.</p><p>"Now, what? You got our attention!"</p><p>"Oh, I know, I have your attention, these people are precious to you, especially the brat, so I want you to suffer like I did. The humiliation I went through and how these people never accept in their club! They were rejecting me because I did not make it. You may not have Tobio-chan as a weakness here in this room, even if you are tough and think you dislike your old kohai. But we both know the truth, even jealous, Oikawa-San, you still care about him!"</p><p>"I may be disliking and teasing Tobio-Chan! But I don't hate him enough to see him died, Hasegawa, volleyball is all about a community of players! I'll admit I am jealous of Tobio-chan. It doesn't mean I'll fucking kill him! or torture him or take people hostage or shoot at them! Of course, kohais are our weaknesses, especially those who we look at with tenderness.</p><p>"So you admit the brat is your weakness, even more than Iwaizumi-San."</p><p>"You are twisting things! I have many weaknesses. It's not like I'm screaming them even if my teammates know how insecure I am about my image, how they interact, and how I feel people are perceived! Yet, that doesn't stop me from playing my passion and hangout with people. Chibi-chan is a first-year who doesn't have the physical strength yet to measure up to you. He's not buff like us!"</p><p>"You just shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I CAN'T THINK NOW!" Hasegawa started to slap on each side of his head and moved wildly still holding the gun.</p><p>Oikawa turned around and immediately crouched painfully due to his right knee trying not to grimace and hovered the sickly. Chibi-chan was shot on the left shoulder and in the leg.</p><p>"Gra...King!" His eyes remained terrified.</p><p>"It's okay, Chibi-chan, we will get you out of here!" Oikawa promised the tangerine. "You have to stay awake until I say so, okay? Shorty pie?"</p><p>Hinata reached with his left hand, his fingers trying to grasp Iwa-senpai, and with his right hand, his fingers tried to get which Oikawa easily reach and squeezed his hand to reassure him. He couldn't crumble when Hinata was trusting his life in his hand.</p><p>"How touching!" Hasegawa said sarcastically. "Now," as he waved the gun, the finger dangerously on the trigger. "Oikawa - Senpai, let's have a bit of fun. I'm not stupid enough to not know the police are surrounding us."</p><hr/><p><strong>Author - note : This is the end of the first part of the story; the ending was moved on the next chapter. It was unnerving me how it was so long</strong> 😭 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. OS- Vendetta - Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I decided to divide the story at this point because the changes I made set the chapter way too long.<br/>For whoever who read before; it is the same thing with the minor changes to make sense</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was publish on April 27, 2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A few weeks later </strong>
</p><p>Chibi-chan survived, and so did the other hostages in the volleyball gym; sadly, it was not unscattered. During the following weeks, it allowed Hinata and others to recover; a trial was held, and the students were followed by psychologists. It took weeks before the students were allowed to re-enter all the parts of the school, as the investigation was ongoing for several days. </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed therapy after the event; the memories still fresh in their mind, giving them nightmares. This was mainly because Oikawa remained guilty about how people had been targeted because Hasegawa was jealous of not being on the volleyball team or Oikawa not paying attention to him. Even if the victims had reassured the third year, they didn't blame them for Hasegawa's action. How much he had to force himself to tell a stranger about his insecurities! </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed therapy after the event; the memories still fresh in their mind, giving them nightmares. This was mainly because Oikawa remained guilty about how people had been targeted because Hasegawa was jealous of not being on the volleyball team or Oikawa not paying attention to him. Even if the victims had reassured the third year, they didn't blame them for Hasegawa's action. How much he had to force himself to tell a stranger about his insecurities! </p><p>The first and second years students could delay their studies. On the other hand, they had to go to Shiratorizawa High School for the third year for the remaining weeks of school. Two weeks off was given to everyone until they found a solution to guarantee a safe return and the possibility for the third year to do the entrance exam for the University! According to Matsu-chan and Maki-chan, Ushijima-San reacted with glee to the news. </p><p>While Ushijima-san and Oikawa-San (and the other third years) were technically called 'retired members" of their club, they agreed to help the first and second years to improve whenever they could until the end of the year. Thought, Oikawa quickly escaped tossing to Ushijima by saying he was tutoring Hinata with Iwaizumi. </p><p>The remedial courses were no longer possible for Hinata. Chibi-chan still needed to finish his year with excellent double digits. Iwaizumi and other third years, including Ushijima, fainted on the ground, hearing how bad Chibi-chan's grades were. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were actually surprised how much Hinata was able to retain and be very good in the subjects. They figure out how paralyzing Hinata was, facing an exam completely blacking out and shaking on his chair. Chibi-chan was able to tell you which page and which paragraph, but then the definition or the concept would just stay under the fog. </p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi remained a bit overprotective of the shorty Pie, and he wasn't the only one! The crows hovered and it made Daichi even more determined to go in the police force. A bonus for Oikawa was to toss to <em> his favourite kohai </em>.</p><p>Hinata was back to his exuberant spirit! He still had his good and bad days and would be more clinging, but everyone was happy that Hinata was around them. It was nearly a war between them on who would spend time with him while Hinata remained oblivious of his friends' desire to spend time with him.</p><p>As for Hasegawa Genkei, he was sent to juvenile detention. The court of Justice decided when he will reach the age of majority, Hasegawa will transfer to jail for the rest of his life. While no minors have died, there were still two teachers and four school staff who died while protecting the students. The consequences of some injuries some students sustained were long term and some developed PTSD. Many people assisted in his trial, including Hinata, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, the other hostages and a few officers were called upon the stand to tell what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author - Notice- Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This note may be edit over the time<br/>First publish on April 27, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Yes, I am now applying a note to most of my stories. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The O-S is now divide into two parts because the changes I made in the beginning to correct the details and the mistakes. It was too long for me. More edits should come.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am half-tempt to give an additional; fully explaining under Hinata side what happen; but if you prefer to keep it to your imagination... this is fine too. 😃</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I am asking because some readers subscribed to the story. </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This note was published on October 7, 2020 and received a short edit on April 26, 2021.<br/>Let me know your thoughts. 😃 Seijoh actually seem the place.<br/>If you read my other fic for Omegaverse, please know that I won't be updating until October 31! I really don't want to rush the chapters and will try to prep as much as O/S, chapters, and stuff! I'm hoping to prepare something for Halloween!<br/>No link to other fics just independant O-S</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>